In a typical print preview, before an image to be printed by an image forming apparatus is actually printed on a paper sheet, a preview of the image to be printed on the paper sheet is artificially displayed.
In the typical print preview, an appearance of an artificially displayed paper sheet may differ from an appearance of an actual paper sheet when, for example, a color of the artificially displayed paper sheet is a fixed color, such as white, that is different from a color of the actual paper sheet. Accordingly, there is a fear in that an artificial display of the preview of the image to be printed on a paper sheet may differ from the resulting printed image obtained by actually printing the image on a paper sheet.